Prove to me you love mein a special way
by Dark princess Xx
Summary: Samantha Mullen has been bestfreind's with Jacob Black for her whole life; been in love with him for a majority of it. When Jacob reveals the truth she wants too hear and she doesn't believe him how will he prove it? Jacob X Oc Lemon Oneshot


"Jacob, is that you!?" I hissed through my open window.

Jacobs bright smile beamed up at me from the ground below my window. He continued to beam at me until he realised I wasn't going to smile back at him; decided to roll his eyes instead.

"Don't be like that, grumpy. Come on, grab your coat, we're going out!" He hollered.

I stared at my best friend and were wolf in amazement. "Its.. what time in the morning?" I said in an angry whisper.

I let my eyes flicker to my alarm clock, which was perched on my cherry wood beside table, next to my double bed and looked at the numbers flashing brightly from the front screen. The bright red numbers of 2:28 AM made my eyes go slightly fuzzy when I turned and looked back down at Jacob, who was still patiently waiting for me beneath my bedroom window.

Stood beside his sleek black motorbike, which I had took many rides on, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. Sighing, he leaned against his motor bike and started kicking the dirt on the floor which made an irritating, scuffing noise. The silence began to press on me; I didn't want to break it first and Jacob had pissed me off.

"Where do you actually plan to go, Jacob? It's like, nearly three in the morning, you lunatic."

His never ending, beautiful smile widened on his face, lifting his cheek bones and making his square face, look almost round and boyish again, the way it had been before he had made the change into a were wolf.

"Its a new hide out I found," he laughed.

I rolled my brown eyes heaven up wards, leaning my cheek into the palm of my hand and looking down at him. "We're not ten any more, Jake," I sighed.

In the back of my mind, I tried to put my self outside of my own body to observe the scene I was in. What would it look like? Me on a balcony, leaning over at early hours in the morning to, what people would assume, as my boyfriend. Would it look like a modern day twist on Romeo and Juliet? I snorted to myself, get a grip Sam. It'll never be like that.

I was pulled out of my sour thoughts by Jacob. "Oh come on, Sammy! Please!?"

I rolled my eyes at the old nick name. "What does Stacia think about this?" I asked, sarcasm leaking into my tone.

Jacob pursed his lips; ignored me.

"I thought so," I muttered bitterly.

I lifted up from the balcony, stepping back from the smooth white stone and grabbed onto either side of my handles. With a frown on my face, I started to close my balcony doors, knowing tomorrow my mood with be sour.

"Sam! Stop. OK! So I didn't tell her. Who cares? You're my best friend. I just want to spend some time with you. Is that to much to ask?"

I bit my lower lip, feeling slightly guilty. "Fine," I sighed.

I walked back into my room and switched off the bed side lamp, that I had flipped on when I heard stones being chucked at my balcony. Grabbing my leather jacket, that was hanging from the back of my bed room door, I pulled it on and then sought out my shoes from under the bed. With every thing on and one last glance in the mirror, I walked back to the balcony. Quietly, I shut the balcony doors.

"Catch me," I whispered.

I climbed up on the balcony and sat down on it, ignoring Jacobs angry, panicked hisses at me to be careful. My legs dangled dangerously over the white wood, looking beyond pale in the moonlight. Jacob nodded and held out his strong arms. With my heart beating erratically in my chest, I dropped from the balcony, barely breathing as I fell through the air; landed in Jacobs warm, strong arms.

We stared at each other for a while: me enjoying his hot skin on the exposed skin of my legs, for I was only in pajama shorts; him enjoying whatever he was enjoying. Slowly and gently, he placed me down on my own two feet on the floor. I slung my leg over the body of the bike and sat down, shortly followed by Jacob. When he was on, I wrapped my arms around his waist and held on tight.

At first, as I snuggled into the warmth of this back through his jacket, he wheeled the bike some ways down the road before turning on the engine and speeding off into the night, through the thick trees. I wondered if he had done it so that my parents hadn't woke up; I hadn't gotten into trouble. But the wind was roaring past my ears to loud for me to ask.

Twenty minutes later, we we're going up hill; then Jake cut the bike off and started to climb off. He offered his large hand, which I took; he helped me off. Once I was off, I took the oppurtionity to look around at the view I was given, from standing on top of the cliff face we had parked on. Was this where we was supposed to end up?

"Where are we? It looks like the cliffs in La Push, hardly a new hide out," I teased.

"Hey! I drove you over to the far side of Forks," he pouted.

Repressing a giggle, I rolled my eyes and folded myself down onto the blanket he layed on the floor. Jacob sat behind me, encasing me in his heat and slowing the shivers down that were running down my back. Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me tighter into his chest and kept me there, warming me to the core.

When I started to fully relax, I let myself melt into his body, my head lolling onto his broad shoulder. For a minute, I let my fatigue eyes close. After that had rested; the dull pulsing ache behind them seemed to ease, I opened my eyes again, to find Jacob looking down at me. Enchanted by his deep brown, almost black eyes, I stared into them.

"Why'd you bring me here, Jake?"

"I have some thing to tell you," he paused, a deep frown on his face. "Well, some things, to tell you," he breathed deeply then continued. "I broke up with Stacia. I'm in love with someone else. I, well, I-" cutting off for a second, he took another deep breath. "Found my imprint."

I felt my heart painfully contract into a tight squeeze, like it was being ripped out my chest by an invisible hand; then stop. Someone else? There was some else I had to fight with, to make him realise I was in love with him? There was some else, to take him away again? And this time, someone I can't even compete with. Some one I can't win. Because she's his imprint. Soul mate.

I'd never be able to compete with some one who was made him, made to understand his every move and take his heart. I'd never win and with despair seeping into my bones and a heavy heart, I had to swallow it and take it. There's nothing I can physically do any more. Jacob stared down at my frozen body, when inside, I was in turmoil.

"Who is she?" I asked.

Something, I contained my voice from shaking, closing or cracking with un shed tears. I put my shaky hands between my legs; squeezed them together, so that he couldn't see how much I wanted to break down into tears. Jacob smiled happily, like he had slipped into a warm bed after being in the cold all night, completely un aware of how I was feeling.

"She's absolutely beautiful. I've known her for a while, in fact, she's the best person I've ever known," he gushed, tearing my heart to pieces without realizing.

I blinked rapidly, trying to remove the tears threatening to roll down my cheeks and looked away to the sea quickly. "Do I know her?" I whispered.

Feeling confident that I could reign the tears and the feelings in, I looked back at Jacob with the fakiest smile I've ever worn, on my face. Jacob continued to stare at me, looking slightly exasperated.

"Yeah. It's you."

I blinked twice in surprise, the tears magically gone, wondering if I was dreaming. "Me?" I squeaked.

Jacob nodded, looking slightly worried, thinking maybe, that I'm going to pass out from happiness, disbelief or both. I sucked in a really deep breath, working it through my lungs and trying to send it to my head, where mini me's we're dancing in triumph.

"Really?" I double checked.

Jacob nodded again, chuckling. "Don't you believe me or some thing?"

I shook my head, trying to clear it. This didn't make sense. This was every thing I'd always dreamed right? Then why did it feel wrong? There's no way I'm his imprint! I'm not pretty enough or smart, classy or even artistic! Even if he was telling the truth, why had he kept it from me all this time? Why not tell me the first time he saw me after he had first phased?

"I don't believe you. I'm to..to..to plain!"

I stood up quickly, beginning to pace and bite at my chipped nails. Jacob gave a small snort from the ground and caught my wrist as I was pacing, stopping me all together. "Hardly! You're to good for me!"

I looked down at him, a small smile on my face as he kissed my palm first, then the back of my hand. "I love you. I'm in love with you; I think you feel the say way to," he mumbled.

I bit my lip softly, not agreeing to loving him; not denying to loving him. Jacob smiled at my silence and pulled him self up before crushing me to his solid chest in a tight, warm bear hug, encasing the whole of my small body.

Turning my head, I looked over the calming waters in the pink and orange sky. "I still don't believe you, Jake. I'm not good enough," I whispered into his shoulder.

"How about I prove it to you?" He asked seductively.

I felt the heat spread through my body like wild fire, lighting every nerve and bone in its wake. A shiver run up and down my spine as he trailed his soft finger tip up and down my neck. "H-how?" I stuttered.

His fingers we're suddenly gone and as suddenly as his fingers had moved, his lips had replaced them. Slowly and deliabrately, he began to leave a trail of small butterfly kisses down my throat, sending goose bumps all over my skin.

"I'll show you how much I love you," he whispered heatedly.

The enthuses on the 'show' had me hyperventilating in moments. "Here?" I asked, my voice a scratchy whisper.

I thought I might of had to repeat it, since he made no move from kissing my neck. But after another minute, he stopped and pulled away, breathing slightly hard himself. He took my hand, leading my back to the bike; sweeping the blanket up from the floor as we went.

"No, we'll go back to mine. If you want?"

"What about Billy?" I dodged.

Jacob climbed on first, followed by me. "He's camping with Charlie, you know? The fishing season or something," he muttered absent midly.

I placed my hands on the handle bars so I was holding on tight; Jacob placed his on top of mine. Slowly, he revved up the engine, then we was speeding off again. All the way to his house, I chewed on my bottom lip, my stomach wriggling with nerves. I leaned my head on his back as we drove, trying to calm my raging nerves. Soon, we arrived back at his house; my heart sped up again.

"You sure you want this?" Jacob asked.

We both climbed off his bike, my hand wrapped tightly in his. He kissed my forehead softly before we walked in.

"Yes, I'm just..scared," I admitted.

"I'll be gentle," he promised.

Unlocking the front door, Jacob stepped through first, followed by me. We moved down the hall to his bedroom, where I stood awkwardly in the door jamb, even though I'd been in here so many times as a kid. Every thing felt so surreal. How times had changed. How much had happened, how much we'd bother changed and grown up. Jacob looked at me, waiting as he stood by his bed.

"Um, I'm just going to use the bathroom," I murmured.

He nodded, an amused smile on my face. Ignoring the hot blush spreading across my cheek bones, I run across the hallway; into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind me, then leaning against it for support, as my legs went to jelly. Ok, deep breath. You can do this Sam. Oh my god. I'm going to loose my virginity to my best friend and soul mate. I'm so going to hyperventilate.

Trying to calm myself down, I began the simple and mundane task of stripping out of my clothes. Beneath my pajamas, I had my lace black bra and matching underwear, with pretty white bows on them. It was an Anne Summers set, that I had thrown on this morning prior to laziness. Now, I was kind of glad, the set was see through and sexy.

Taking one last deep breath, I opened the door quietly; stumbled back across the hall to Jacobs room because there were no lights on. When I opened Jake's bedroom door, I noticed that he had a lamp on, the only dim light in the room, which bounced his shadow onto the wall. Dragging my attention from his reflection, I looked at him; found he was in the middle of taking his jeans off with his muscled back to me.

I leaned my head on his door frame, admiring his beautiful body. My curls all fell across my left shoulder, sweeping my sensitive skin and making me shiver. When he saw my shadow, he turned around to face me, in the middle of undoing his button. I thought his back was beautiful, until I saw his chest. In awe, I traced each ab with my eyes, letting them stray down to the V of his hips.

I took a deep breath to hip and walked over, swaying my hips as I went, to appear sexy. Staring at his trousers, with red cheeks and his eyes on me, I undid the zipper and tugged his jeans down. Jacob kicked them away; when I looked up, he was staring at me, 'causing me to blush more. Taking my face between his big palms, he leaned in closer. My lips parted involuntarily before he pressed his lips to mine.

We stumbled over to his bed, until my the back of my knees hit the frame. I dropped down, bouncing slightly on his mattress, my lips locked with his. Balancing myself on my elbows, I lifted up slightly, while he supported his weight on his hands, hoovering over me. Wrapping my fingers in his hair, I lay down flat, pulling him along with me.

Jacob slid his hands under my back, stroking the skin above my bra strap. With a slip of the finger, he un latched it and pulled it off me, dropping it to the floor. Staring into my eyes, he kissed down my heaving chest to my breasts; sucked a nipple into my mouth. I let out a small, timid moan of pleasure as I run my hands through his hair.

With my free hand, I tugged at his boxers. Getting the message, he pulled them off all together. Reaching my hand back down, I wrapped it around the length of him and nervously started to move my hand up and down, slowly then faster and faster.

"Sam," he groaned.

The sexy moan spurred me to go on, so I continued, watching his face as he let out groans, grunts, moans and curse words while thrusting his hips into my hand.

"I-I'm, 'gonna.. stop! Stop!" He moaned.

I stopped, anxiety creeping into my stomach. Did I do something wrong? Hurt him?

"If I cum, it'll go every where," he explained in a whisper.

Before I had time to reply, he slid my panties down, bringing my hips up to get them off. Once he disposed of them on the bedroom floor, he slid his two palms between my closed legs and slowly spread them.

"You ready for this?"

I nodded as he positioned him self. He nodded back at me, then pushed in slowly, as not to hurt me. I bit my lip, repressing a whimper of pain as I squeezed my eyes shut. It took forever; some how, he got in.

"Sorry baby!"

I shook my head. It wasn't his fault. "It's ok, just give me a minute."

I nodded when I was feeling more comfortable. He pulled out and pushed back in. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. My strangled gasps of pain previous, now turned into loud moans of pleasure.

"Faster!"

After a few minutes and crazy hip bucking, he cum; carried on while cumming.

"Yes!" I screamed.

I arched my back, mouth wide open and my legs quivering. My 'yes' was swallowed by his lips. We kissed passionately as his thrusting got faster. I bit onto his lip, pushing down the scream of bloody murder I was about to release. Jacob picked my legs up from around his waist and pulled them up over his shoulders.

The new position, at first, was embaressing; I blushed bright red. But after more thrusts, my eyes were rolling into the back of my head to much to care. Then, when I thought it could never get any better, he reached between our connected bodies and rubbed my clit furiously with the pad of his thumb. I screamed loudly, cumming so hard my whole body spasemed. Jacob cumming at the same time.

Slowly, he pulled out and rolled off me, panting while lay on his stomach. After catching our breaths, he rolled onto his back and pulled me into his arms.

"That was amazing," I whispered in amazement.

"God yes. Do you believe me now?" He asked cheekily.

"Yes!" I laughed.

He grinned. "Goodnight Sam, I love you princess."

I sighed happily. "Goodnight Jacob, I love you to."

Then I drifted off happily into sleep.


End file.
